User talk:Phendranaguardian
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) page. Please check our guidelines to get everything you need to know to get started. If there are still questions, leave a message on my talk page! LeMansRacer (talk) 04:40, May 1, 2013 (UTC) 22:35, May 1, 2013 (UTC)Good to see ya diddo... though, i'd like to know who i'm talking to XD Phendranaguardian (talk) 23:46, May 1, 2013 (UTC) PS4 Version Hi Pendranaguardian, Is there anything you know about the next-gen version of this game that will be different from prior versions (and you might be excited for)? I'd love to quote you in a video we are making which is featuring all next gen launch titles on wikia. I don't see any facts on the article page that addresses this, so a quote would suffice and I'll credit your username. thanks! I can't say I know much on the console differences at the moment, only that the PS4 version will be released 4 days prior to the PS3 version (In north America), and will possess much stronger visuals, improved special effects, and significantly higher framerates. Though, I have heard news on the Xbox One having a much stronger online potential than all the other consoles, since it will apparently feature a 100% flawless online connectivity for this game in particular. In addition, I can say on an unofficial side note that the online community for the next-gen consoles will most likely be significantly higher due to the new demand of next-gen games. The PS4 alone is said to feature at least 100 new exclusive titles to be released within the year. Aside from that, the only things that I can see that will improve the experience for the Next-Gen consoles (so far) are the new features set on the consoles themselves such as being able to directly view your freind's gameplay or upload a gameplay video without any additional software required. So if you're the social gamer, i'd advise you upgrade to next-gen if you're looking to get this game, no doubt the experience will be much more satisfying.Phendranaguardian (talk) 03:53, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Also, if you need any more information, speak with the head of the wiki, LeMansRacer. Phendranaguardian (talk) 04:01, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Edit Summary The edit summary is not a place for you to make remarks about another user's editing abilities. This wikia will not tolerate condescending remarks concerning any constructive edits made by another user. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 23:39, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure, sure. Haven't really been identifying anybody in particular, more just enjoying the results. But as always, I can take a hint when i've gone too far. Phendranaguardian (talk) 23:44, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Sup Tmi1080 (talk) 00:16, March 25, 2014 (UTC)I hope you like the suggestions I made for your sandbox, I also am making my own sandbox but on my userpage you should chek it out at sometime, P.S. I'm still working on it Yeah, I took a few into account. I can see that; if you need to borrow any charts from my sandbox, feel free to do so. The things are a pain to make, even with templates. Phendranaguardian (talk) 01:51, March 25, 2014 (UTC)